wdfefandomcom-20200213-history
Clash of Champions 2016
|} ' ' 'Clash of Champions 2016 Main Show:' 'We go into the arena to see a big pyrotechnics display. Michael Cole, Byron Saxton, and Corey Graves welcome us to the show.' '1) “OHH INDY — DON’T YOU DARE BE SOUR! CLAP FOR YOUR WORLD FAMOUS TAG TEAM CHAMPS AND FEEL THE POWER!”' 'The New Day makes their entrance. Big E welcomes the crowd to Clash of Champions. Xavier Woods mentions that every RAW championship will be defended starting with them – your WWE World Tag Team Champions. Kofi Kingston says they have been married to these championship titles for a record setting 399 days, but there are two people that want to break them up like Brangelina. Who could these two people be? Who? Who? Big E answers, “Gallows and Anderson, that’s who!” Woods says no one wants Gallows and Anderson to be champions. They’re not fun like them. Gallows and Anderson give out raisins on Halloween, wear tube socks with flip flops, and fart on completely crowded elevators. Kingston says what’s worse is the fact that they have never poured themselves a big ol’ bowl of Booty-O’s. Booty-O’s — They make sure you ain’t booty. Kingston says they will never take the titles from them because… New Day rocks!' '1) After the match, The New Day celebrates with the Tag Team Titles as we go to replays.' 'Backstage, Tom Philips is with T.J. Perkins. Philips says some say Brian Kendrick is the favorite in this match and asks for a comment. Perkins says he’s been training since 1998 to get to this moment. Not only is he here, but he’s the Cruiserweight Champion. He was born with a clutch gene, but he’s nervous. Brian Kendrick has been here before and been a champion. However, confidence got him this far, confidence won him the Cruiserweight Championship, and confidence will have him walk out as champion.' 'Video Package: TJ Perkins vs. Brian Kendrick.' We go to commercial. '2) After the match, 'TJ Perkins is asked in the ring what the last month has been like for him. Kendrick comes up to him and shakes his hand before giving him a hug. Kendrick then head-butts him down. Kendrick then limps away from the ring. 'Backstage, Tom Philips is with Sami Zayn and asks him how he came back from a 3-0 deficit. Zayn says when Mick Foley made this series, he wanted to find out who is more physically dominant. When he was down, it wasn’t about physical toughness. It was about mental toughness. Now it’s 3-3 and he’s going to prove that he’s the more physically dominant one and earn a championship opportunity. Zayn says he’s going to reward the WWE fans with the biggest comeback in history.' We go to commercial. '3) After the match, Zayn celebrates on the ramp as Sheamus is livid. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, Bayley is shown putting on her headband. Charlotte walks in smiling and sarcastically says it’s good to see her. Charlotte says Bayley weaseled her way into a title opportunity due to an incompetent referee. Bayley says this has been a dream of hers, so she earned it. Charlotte says it doesn’t matter that she thinks she earned it — she’s not going to win. Bayley says Charlotte is trying to intimidate her, but she beat her two weeks ago and will do it again. Charlotte says she can’t because she can’t even beat Sasha Banks.' We go to commercial. '4) After the match, Andersen goes to the floor and grabs a chair. He comes back in the ring with the chair as Show is still laid out. Andersen opens the metal folding chair up and places Big Show’s leg inside of it. Andersen climbs to the middle rope and hits an elbow drop onto the chair with Show’s leg inside it. Show freaks out like his leg is broken. The EMTs attend to Big Show. A stretcher is brought out. Show can be overheard saying, “I’m serious, I think he broke my foot.” Show is taken to the back.' 'Backstage, Mick Foley and Stephanie McMahon walk up to Kevin Owens and say they are proud of him. Stephanie says he is the WWE Universal Champion on the first RAW branded PPV. Foley says if anyone can follow the amazing action, it’s Owens. Owens asks if Foley is proud of him for overcoming all the obstacles he has put in his way. Owens sarcastically says it means a lot. Owens says he’s going to show them why her husband Triple H picked him over Seth Rollins. He’ll show them why they should have picked him over Seth Rollins as the #1 draft pick. He’ll show the world that not only is he in the main event, he IS the main event. More importantly, he’ll show the world that Seth Rollins is no longer “the man.” Rollins is “the mistake.” Owens walks off. Foley says he loves the chip on his shoulder.' 'Video Package: RAW Women’s Championship Match.' We go to commercial. '5) After the match, Charlotte walks up the ramp with Dana as we go to replays.' 'Backstage, Seth Rollins is walking looking determined. Mick Foley and Stephanie McMahon walk up to him to wish him luck. Rollins tells Stephanie to save it because everything that comes out of her mouth is a bold faced lie. After tonight, she’ll have to find a new golden boy. Stephanie says she had nothing to do with Triple H. Rollins tells her to save it because after tonight, she’ll see she bet on the wrong guy. She can tell her husband he bet against the wrong guy. Rollins storms off.' 'Video Package: Rusev vs. Roman Reigns.' We go to commercial. '6) After the match, Roman Reigns celebrates in the ring as Lana looks on concerned about Rusev.' 'Backstage, Lars is walking around with his US Title and crown. Kazuya approaches him and says he talked with their father and says he is coming to the US to take care of some business. Lars asks if Kazuya is smart or just dumb. He tells him that they need Foley in his hand before handling business. Kazuya pushes Lars into the wall and says he knows Lars is scared inside about the big Mishima coming to the WWE but tells him to have more respect for someone who was previously called "The Devil himself." Lars shoves Kazuya and tells him to crawl back to whatever hole he came from. He says he has a title match to worry about and leaves.' We go to commercial. '7) After the match, Lars celebrates in the ring with the US Title as Neville watches from ringside disappointed. We go to replays.' 'Video Package: World Heavyweight Championship Match.' We go to commercial. '8) During the match, Cesaro signals for the Cesaro Swing, waiting for Jonathan to get up. Jonathan spits in Ceasaro’s face. Cesaro grabs him and is slugging away. Cesaro hits Jonathan with a low-blow and the referee calls for the bell. The winner of the match due to DQ and the new World Heavyweight Champion – Jonathan. Crowd doesn’t like that one.' '8) After the match, Cesaro beats on Jonathan on the floor. Cesaro nails Jonathan with one of the announcer’s little TV monitors. Cesaro has Jonathan draped across the spanish announce table. Mick Foley is out, trying to stop Cesaro from doing anything worse. Cesaro picks Jonathan up, both guys standing on the announce table, and then hits him with the Neutralizer. Cesaro goes up the ramp to leave but ends up coming back. Cesaro again with the Neutralizer to Christian on the table and again it doesn’t break. Cesaro lets out a scream and finally walks away.' We go to commercial. '9) After the match, Jericho celebrates with his list in hand as we go to replays.' 'Video Package: Universal Championship Match.' We go to commercial. '10) During the match, Rollins checks on the referee, and Jericho attacks him from behind. Jericho stomps away at him and clubs him. Jericho shouts that Owens is his best friend and sends Rollins into the ropes, but Rollins holds on. Rollins then gives Jericho a back body drop over the top rope. Rollins takes Jericho out with a suicide dive before getting back in the ring and taking Owens out with a suicide dive. Rollins tries to get the referee up, but he’s still unconscious. Stephanie McMahon sends another referee down. In the ring, Owens gives Rollins a Pop-up Powerbomb for the win.' '10) After the match, Kevin Owens and Chris Jericho celebrate with the WWE Universal Championship. Jericho sings, “We Are The Champions."' End of the RAW PPV.